


The Gift Reaction

by Tensor11



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tensor11/pseuds/Tensor11
Summary: Leonard gives Penny a car.  She has big plans for his gift and his support.
Relationships: Leonard Hofstadter/Penny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Gift Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, here’s another one shot, this time for Lenny. Obviously, it’s not on Fan Fiction. This is due to my pandering to all the dirty minded people at rgbcn’s Discord, and several Lenny’s who have asked me for years write this type of story. Yes, this is explicit. Parts of it are autobiographical, parts are pure fantasy, but I’m not saying which is which. And, yes, some research, both on and off the net, and in person were done. We’ll see how it’s received. All of my other works are over at Fan Fic, I'm Tensor there.

**The Gift Reaction.**

Penny and Leonard left the apartment building after they had finished eating dinner.Leonard was driving Penny to The Cheesecake factory, to see if Penny could get her waitressing job back.Two days earlier, her car engine had thrown a rod, and yesterday, she found out it had damaged other parts, of the engine, and now the car was considered totaled.She had spent yesterday afternoon, trying to see if they would give her back the part in Serial Apeist, but as she told Leonard, it had been given to someone else.Penny, with no work as an actress, and no way to go to auditions, decided she needed something, so she could buy another car.And, all she could think of was going back to waitressing. 

She was not happy about going back to work there, and looked it. Leonard had tried to lighten the mood, by joking around, in the apartment, but Penny wasn’t happy at all.After exiting the building, Leonard grabber her lightly by the arms and said cheerily, “Come on, don’t look so sad. You never know what’s gonna happen. Maybe tonight will be great.”

Penny looked resigned and said, “Sweetie, I know you’re trying to make me feel better, and I love you for that, but it’s making me feel worse, and I kind of hate you.”

Leonard opened the passenger side door of a car.

Penny looked at him, puzzled,“This isn’t your car.”

“I know,” said Leonard, who then smiled,“I thought we’d take yours.”He held out the keys.

Penny looked confused.She looked at the car, then back at Leonard,“I don’t understand.”

Leonard handed Penny the keys, and said,“It’s nothing fancy, but it’ll get you to auditions, and at least for now, you don’t have to go back to waitressing.”

Penny’s eyes opened wide, she looked shocked and in a small voice said, “I don’t know what to say.”

Leonard grinned at her,“Don’t say anything.”

“Oh, my God,” said Penny, as she enveloped Leonard in a hug.

Leonard continued grinning and said teasingly, "I mean, you could say thank you. I did just buy you a car.”

Penny smiled at him, kissed him, and while she continued smiling, pulled him in for another hug. After a five Mississippi hug, she pulled away and said, “Come, on,”as she went around to the drivers side. 

Her and Leonard got into the car, and she started it.Suddenly, she thought about something and said, “Is it registered and insured?”

Leonard nodded,“When I bought this one, I got your registration from the VW, and took it to the car lot.Except for a couple of things, they did all the paperwork and I signed it. We will have to go to the dealer tomorrow and get your signature on a couple of things. For now, we will both own the car and either one of us can sell it. I called your insurance company, explained the circumstances, but I found out it was cheaper to just put the car and you on my insurance.But, I consider it yours, and in a few months you can take me off of the car, and get your own insurance, if you like.”

Penny shook her head, “No,” she said emphatically, “we can just keep it as it is,we both own it.”Penny shrugged and smiled, “I like the idea of us being on the same insurance.”

“OK,” said Leonard, who was grinning.“I would guess you would like to drive it, so you want to go to The Cheesecake Factory?”

“Nope,” said Penny, “I don’t need to go there anymore, thank you, and I have another place in mind.Ready.”

“Ready,” said Leonard. 

With that, Penny put the car in gear and drove off.She got to Del Mar and turned right, continuing on, and when she saw the entrance for the 210, entered the freeway.She drove for about five minutes before Leonard said, “Hey, Altadena is off to the right, where are we going?”

Penny didn’t say anything, but kept driving.Leonard pointed out the Jet Propulsion Laboratory, just as Penny started slowing down. She exited the freeway, and turned right on Angeles Crest Highway.

“Where are we going?” asked Leonard again, as Penny followed the road up into the San Gabriel Mountains.

“Just ride with the car,” said Penny.She put her hand on his arm and added,“this wonderful car you bought for me.” 

The lights of Los Angeles basin faded as they drove up higher into the Angels National Forrest.Penny slowed down, as she looked along the right side of the road. Suddenly she braked, and made a right turn, following the gravel road as it turned left, and downward. It opened out into a semi-circle, about eighty feet wide.She pulled up to a concrete barrier, and turned off the car.There was a street light up by where they turned in, faintly illuminated the inside of the car. In front of them, was Los Angeles, and all the other cities in the basin, were laid out before them.The side of a hill cut off anything east of the center of the city, and the dark of the ocean, south and west of the city, was discernible, this was obviously some kind of scenic overlook. 

Although he had an idea, Leonard wanted to ask, “So, what exactly are we doing here?”

“Well,” said Penny, "we’ve never had the chance to be the first ones to do it, in a car of mine, so I thought we should do that now.”

“But, why here, and how did you know about this place?” asked Leonard. “Have you been here before?”

“Because it’s dark, and no one should bother us,” said Penny.And, yes, I’ve been here before, with someone you don’t know.I haven’t asked you where you have sex with some of the women you’ve been with, so just drop it, okay? She tried to lean over and kiss him as he also tried to lean over, but the height of the center console made it difficult.Suddenly Penny had and idea.She opened the door and as she got out, told Leonard, “Get out, and get in the back seat.”As Leonard did that, she said, “Take off your jacket, before you get in.”

With that, Penny fully opened her door, took off her sweater, threw it in and closed the front door.Then, she opened the back door, getting into the back seat. Leonard was already there waiting and as she closed her door and turned, Leonard was there as their lips met and opened, their tongues entangled and they pulled each other in close, as they made out.After several minutes, Leonard’s right hand began undoing Penny’s buttons on her shirt, while she began loosening his belt.When Leonard had all of them undone, his hand slipped inside her shirt, and under he bra, which he then lifted, exposing her left breast. He broke their kiss and leaned in to suck on her nipple, his tongue rapidly flicking it, as he sucked.

Penny had by now gotten his belt and button undone on his pants, and pulled his zipper down. She was enjoying his tongue on her nipple, but tonight was for him, not her.She slipped her hand, under the band and into his boxers, and she grasped his semi-hard cock, stroking it a few times, feeling it grow in her hand.She let go and tried to pull his pants down, but, she couldn’t do it, until he raised his butt a few inches. Leonard was now fully exposed, and Penny grabbed him again, as she leaned over and took him into her mouth.She slowly moved her mouth up and down his shaft.She heard Leonard groan and she smile inwardly. She enjoyed hearing his noises as she continued moving her mouth up and down, now adding her hand stroking him.

After a few minutes, she pulled her mouth off, but continued stroking him as she kissed, down his shaft until she started licking and sucking on his balls.She heard him gasp and groan as she did this over and over.She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, knowing how much he loved that. After about the fourth time she got to the tip, she took him into her mouth again, and started a steady rhythm with her head and could feel his hands on her head.Before Leonard, she didn’t like it when guys did that, but Leonard never put pressure on her head, it seems he just rested his hand there or was stroking her hair.She smiled inwardly as she remembered him trying to pull her off, the first time she sucked him off.Penny started speeding up her hand and her head motion.Leonard had started groaning louder as she sped up.She could feel him raising his ass off the seat, and from experience knew he was starting to get close. She slowed down her motions, and she felt him drop back onto the seat.

After a few more minutes, she was ready, so she sped up, both her hand and her mouth and soon she felt him rising his butt again.This time, however, she kept her mouth on him, without moving, while her tongue lashed under the head.She also sped up her stroking, until her hand was a blur.He made it difficult now, as his hips were moving, a reaction to her actions.Loud “Oh, God,” or “Yes” escaping in between groans.

Leonard was close, he could feel it building, deep inside him.He knew it couldn’t be stopped, but he held back for as long as he could.“Almost there,” he gasped out, feeling it getting closer.“I’m going to cum, Penny.Penny, I…I…I’m…” Leonard let out a loud gasp and groan.Penny had felt the warmth rising in him, and as he gasped, she put the bottom of her tongue, over the tip.Just as he groaned, she could feel the first spurt, on the bottom of her tongue, then the second.At, that point, shelowered her tongue, and just let it flow into her mouth, as she stroked.She could feel hisspasms with her hand and lips, and when they stopped, she took her mouth off of him, and swallowed. She grasped him tightly, pulling up on his cock, until, in the feeble light, a small amount of white fluid appeared on the tip, which she licked off.

Afterward, she just laid her head on his chest, with his arm around her, waiting for him to recover.She always knew when that was, because he would lift her head, and give her a deep kiss.She always loved that, it felt so intimate to her.None of the other guys wanted to kiss her, afterward. And, as surprised as she was when he kissed her after the first time she had blown him, it made her feel that he appreciated what she had done. Just as she was thinking about this, Leonard turned her head up to him, and they kissed deep and long. 

When they finally broke the kiss, Penny said, “Thank you, sweety.”

“For what?” said Leonard, sounding puzzled,“I should be thanking you.”

“You know what for,” said Penny.“Getting me this car was so thoughtful and supportive.You didn’t need to do it, especially as I was so bitchy to you the other night, when you found out I turned down a role.”

“Penny,” said Leonard, “we love each other, and I’m sure at some point we will get engaged and married, so I will do whatever I can, to help you along.And, yes, that can mean telling you I may have thought what you did was wrong.I’m just trying to be honest, even though you may not want to hear it.”

“Well,” said Penny, “keep doing what you are doing.I have to learn you aren’t doing it to make me feel bad or discourage me, just to help me make better decisions.”

Leonard smiled and kissed behind her ear, he knew that would get her started.She gasped lightly, as he continue to kiss, and tongue her,in that one spot.She was feeling hotter and hotter, when Leonard stopped.He shifted a bit and started kissing down her neck, and onto her chest, until he was again sucking on and licking her left nipple.She was breathing deeply, the kissing of the neck and now his licking her nipple, had gotten her excited.

Leonard was working on undoing Penny pants button, and when that was done, he pulled her zipper down.Penny hadn’t noticed that as her excitement had her concentrating on Leonard’s licking of her nipple. He continued kissing as his hand went into her panties, and then, feeling how wet she was, he slid a finger into her. It was at that point that she realized what he was doing, and, Leonard had now licked and kissed down to her navel.

“Leonard,” what are you doing,” asked Penny.

“It’s your turn,” said Leonard, as he pulled on Penny’s pants.

“No, you don’t have to,” said Penny.“This was supposed to be me, thanking you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Leonard.“Now, lift your ass justa bit.”

Penny was going to object, but Leonard started licking her navel.Years earlier, he had accidentally found that it was a turn on spot for Penny, and as he continued licking, he again started, pulling her pants down. Penny gave in and raised her hips, just enough, for Leonard to get them, and her panties, off of her. As he pulled her pants lower, Penny kicked off her shoes, and soon her pants and panties were on the floor. Leonard gently pushed her legs apart, her left leg on the floor of the backseat, and the right leg on the top of the back seat.His arms were under her legs, and his hands on her stomach as he continued kissing down her stomach.Penny was moaning, as Leonard kissed to just above her neatly trimmed triangle of hair. Then, he quickly moved down andburied his tongue inside her. 

Penny gasped as his tongue moved around inside of her, as if it was looking for something. She was thinking, _Up farther, to the right, a bit higher…”_ Oh god Leonard, right there,” _Damn, he is so good at this._ Leonard concentrated on licking that one spot, while he also slidhis finger into her.He was alternating between using more finger and then more tongue.And before too long, she could feel herself getting close. She was almost there when Leonard quit licking her, and started kissing down the inside of her right thigh. _Nooooooooooo_ thought Penny as the feeling receded. She tried to pull his head back to her.It took a while and when she was finally able to get him back to her, Leonard went back to licking and fingering her. _Yes, oh god this feels so good_ She could feel herself getting close again, when he quit, to start kissing down the inside of her left thigh. _Dammit Leonard, quit stopping. He does this to mess with me, but how does he know when to stop?I’m not in a mood for that right now._ She grabbed his hair and jerked his head back to that spot betweenher legs.Leonard grinned mentally, and put his tongue back in her, licking her, and was soon also fingering her again.

Again, just as she was getting close, he stopped.This time she roughly pulled his face into her and yelled out.“Dammit Leonard, quit fucking around and let me finish.”

Leonard silently chuckled and went back to using his tongue and finger.He could feel her leg and stomach muscles tighten up again, but this time he didn’t stop, he began to move his tongue and finger faster. He felt her entwine her fingers in his hair, pulling him to her.He felt her legs wrap around his head, just as he heard Penny gasp and she started groaning, thrusting her pelvis into his face. “Oh god…yes…” she said getting louder, “there…Oh god…oh god…oh god…oh god…oh! god!! yes!!! Ohhhhhhh gooooooooood!!!! Leonaaaarrrrdddd!!!!!” Leonard felt her stomach and thigh muscles jerk, and her hips buck.He kept his tongue in her, holding on to her legs.There were several more strong spasms, and then the spasms slowly lessened, and she let go of her grip on his hair.She was breathing heavily as she came back to her thoughts, and she realized that he was still licking her.

She pushed on his head, “You can stop now.”

“Don’t want to,” said Leonard, pushing her legs further apart, as he continued licking and fingering her.Penny knew he loved oral and foreplay, so she just let him continue.As he did, she could feel him shifting around, but she didn’t care, she was enjoying his licking and rubbing. She was starting to get close again,hoping that Leonard wouldn’t stop.But, just before she was getting ready to go over that cliff again, he stopped.

Sounding frustrated, she said, “Dammit Leonard, why do you always do that.Stop just before I cum, I’m getting tired of the teasing and if…”

“No, Penny, that’s not it,” said Leonard. 

“Then why did you stop?”  
  
“I had to, to move around,” said Leonard, “I’m hard again.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” said Leonard, “I was starting to poke into the seat.I had to rearrange myself.”

“So you’re hard now?”

“Yes”

“The put it in me, dammit, now,” said Penny. 

“But…”

“Leonard,” said Penny, “I said now.”

“But…”

“Leonard,” said Penny tightly, “I’m tired of your fucking games, put it in me now.I want you to fuck me now, got it?”

Leonard gave in, sliding up, in between her legs, and she reached down to guide him in.As he entered her she gasped in pleasure and then sighed in contentment. As Leonard settled in to a steady rhythm, Penny began moaning. _Oh god, this feels so good._ He had gone on steadily for a while, and though Penny wasn’t getting close to another orgasm, just the feeling of being filled up, when Leonard thrust into her, felt so good.Just that full feeling, again and again, left her contented. Suddenly, Leonard pulled out, and rolled Penny over.She knew what to do, on her hand and knees, she arched her back, leaned on her forearms which put her ass up higher, and also spread her legs, as Leonard entered her from behind. Other than cowgirl, this was her favorite position, _oh thank you Leonard,_ while Leonard gripped her hips, as he varied the speed and depth of his thrusts into her.

Penny started pushing back, meeting his thrusts to drive him deeper into her.Her breasts swinging in time with her motion. _Oh god this feels so good, faster Leonard, faster._ But, Leonard fell onto her back, and continued the same speed of his thrusts, while reaching for her breasts. He began kneading them, while rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.This was driving Penny crazy, she was panting, her breathing became ragged when suddenly, Leonard again stopped and pulled out. He sat back and pulled Penny toward him.She reached down, and as she sat on him, she guided him into her.Penny was now in control.She moved her hips up and down, driving him into her.She pulled his head to her chest, and he took the hint and sucked her right nipple into his mouth.

She continued moving up and down for a few minutes, when she could feel her orgasm getting closer. She started sliding her hips back and forth, faster and faster, driving her closer and closer. She tightened her hold on Leonard, gasping for breath, each time she thrusted forward, she groaned, “Oh, God.” She was now almost there, the, “Oh Gods” giving way to a “yes”, each time her hips moved forward.It was building rapidly now, _Oh god, this one is going to be more intense, I can feel it._ Penny could feel a sensation radiating out from her clit, and knew nothing was going to stop her orgasm now, but with her hips movements, she was trying to drive herself higher and farther.Suddenly, she felt like she went over the edge of a cliff, “Oh Fuuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkk” she screamed, as her whole body jerked, her arms wrapped themselves around Leonard even more tightly.The muscles in her legs and abdomen started shaking and a wave of pleasure flowed through her, all thoughts leaving her mind, as she collapsed onto Leonard.

With her weight on him, there wasn’t much Leonard could do, so he turned her slightly, and gently lowered her to the seat, and began thrusting into her.As she came down from the high, all she could do was repeat “Oh, my god,” over and over again, with an occasional “Oh, Leonard,” in deep, heaving breaths.She suddenly realized she was on her back, and Leonard was still moving his hipsLeonard was now close and he could feel the sensation moving from deep within him, into his cock.He started moving even faster, finally getting to the point he knew he could no longer hold back.But, he tried, hoping for a few more thrusts of pleasure as the feeling continued to build.Finally, he could hold back no longer and thrust deep into her, and held it there, as his cock spasmed and his sperm shot into her.Another thrust, another spasm, and another stream of liquid.There was one more thrust and he held it there, as his cock spasmed five more times, pushing the last of his fluid out. Finally, Leonard, held up only by his arms, collapsed onto Penny.

They laid like that for a few minutes, until Leonard finally moved off of her, and they both rolled to their sides, laying tightly together on the back seat, letting their breathing and beating hearts return to normal. She looked over at him, thinking how she accused him of not supporting her, and she began to cry. 

“Hey,” said Leonard, “I didn’t think it bad enough for you to start crying.”

“No Leonard,” said Penny, sniffling, “I was just thinking of how I kept yelling at you about not supporting me, and now you’ve bought me a car, proving you do support me.I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

Leonard touched her cheek, “Like I told you, it’s not that I didn’t support you, I was just trying to be realistic.Look, you haven’t found an acting job yet, and you need a place to stay.You don’t want to move in together yet, and I’ve been paying about half of all your expenses, but it doesn’t matter to me.Because, I support you.So you just keep looking for a role, and we’ll take care of everything else, together.When problems come up, we just figure out how to solve them.” 

“Thank you, sweety,” said Penny.“Now, we have to clean up, I have some makeup wipes in my purse, then we should go.”

“Ok,” said Leonard. 

They both got the wipes, and cleaned themselves up, then got dressed.They got back into the car and Penny started driving.At the entrance to the scenic overlook, Penny waited as a car was coming.The car slowed and turned into the overlook, it was a Los Angeles county Sheriff.It stopped by Penny’s window, and the window of the Sheriff’s car opened, as did Penny’s.“How, you folks doing tonight?” asked the officer.

“We’re doing well,” said Penny, seemingly unconcerned. 

“Whatcha doing up here at this time of night?” asked the officer.

Well, our roommate was having a fight, with his girlfriend,” said Penny.“And, I just got this car today.So we thought we’d take it out, drive it around a bit, ya know, to let them cool off, and then go home.”That’s where we’re headed now.”

He suspected why they were there, but they were older and could have used their own bedroom, not a car, so he gave them the benefit of the doubt, and said,“Then you folks have a good night.”

“Thank you, officer,” said Penny.

Penny and the officer both rolled their windows up, and Leonard looked at her and said, “Wow, you just deadpanned that lie. You’re good.”

Penny smiled at him, “That’s what I’ve been told. “Let’s go home.”

“OK,” said Leonard, “I love you, Penny.” 

“I love you, too, Leonard,”said Penny as she drove away from the overlook. 


End file.
